


intoxicating it was, that kiss

by mimnseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, French Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimnseok/pseuds/mimnseok
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun weren't sure what they were tripping on; the drugs, the alcohol, or each other.





	intoxicating it was, that kiss

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is my first work so sorry if it sucks hdsbjf

Baekhyun’s vision slowly blurred, a mix of smoke and cologne filling his car. Everything around him seemed out of place in the moment, except for Chanyeol. The only thing he could see clearly was the beautiful boy sitting next to him in the passenger seat. His bloodshot eyes were pulling Baekhyun in, the effect stronger than usual.

His hair was tangled into a huge mess, and all Baekhyun wanted to do in that moment was run his hands through it. To be truthful, he wanted to do several things to Chanyeol in that moment. 

Chanyeol ran his finger over the bottle of Fireball that Baekhyun had somehow acquired; the bottle nearly empty. He never liked alcohol, but the smaller boy seemed so excited to get drunk together that he did it for him. 

“Where did you even get this?” He asked, eyeing Baekhyun up and down, taking in the fact that he was really hot boxing with possibly the cutest boy he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Does it matter?” Baekhyun chuckled, blowing out rings of smoke, then let out a strangled cough as he passed the blunt to the other. 

“You stole it didn’t you?” Chanyeol said, lightly punching Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun only winked, probably trying sending Chanyeol more than one message. 

“That trick you did was cool.”

“Wanna learn how to do it?” 

“'Course.”

Baekhyun let out a low laugh, almost sounding like a growl. He held his hand out, asking for the blunt back. Chanyeol stared at the other for a moment, noticing the darkness in his eyes. His lips parted as if to say something, but he stayed quiet and passed the blunt back to Baekhyun. 

He took a hit of it, looked Chanyeol in the eyes, and leaned over the center console, getting a little too close to the other to be “teaching him a trick”. Chanyeol didn’t know what he was doing until he felt the smaller’s slick lips on his own. 

The kiss was quick, leaving Chanyeol momentarily in shock. His eyes still closed and his lips parted, he heard Baekhyun chuckle.

“Wake up, baby.”

It was almost as if Baekhyun was teasing him; telling him ‘kiss me you dumbass.’

Chanyeol was never the type to initiate things, but his liquid courage was starting to hit him strong. He titled his head, looking at Baekhyun as if trying to tell him he wasn’t impressed, but boy, was he impressed. Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed, darkening. 

Chanyeol leaned over to the radio, raising the volume up. The song couldn’t be more perfect for the moment; LOVE. by Kendrick Lamar playing. Chanyeol almost couldn’t hear the music over his heart beat increasing more and more each second.

Before Baekhyun could say anything to break the silence between them, the only noise being the music, Chanyeol cupped the smaller’s face in his hands, pulling him towards his own face. 

Their lips crashed together, the bitter taste of the alcohol on their tongues mixing together as Chanyeol slipped his own tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, earning a moan from him. Chanyeol smirked into the kiss, and Baekhyun took this as an entrance for his own tongue to explore the others mouth. 

The intense feeling of them being so close together for the first time was enough of a high for Baekhyun. He’d been yearning to have Chanyeol touch him in ways he couldn’t describe for so long. He was never sure if the boy had felt the same way for him, and he still isn’t. It could be the liquor or the weed, but at this moment in time Baekhyun wanted to forget about everything; just indulge in the sweet feeling of being Chanyeol’s for once. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what he was tripping on; the drugs and alcohol, or the lips that were so perfectly attached to his. It felt so amazingly good that it almost felt wrong. He never knew this kind of feeling; the feeling where nothing else in the world mattered except for one thing, that one thing being Baekhyun. 

Both out of breath, they unlocked lips for just a moment to breathe, only inhaling smoke, but they didn’t care. They stared into each others eyes momentarily before Baekhyun attacked Chanyeol’s neck with kisses. He sucked and bit on the sensitive skin, his confidence raising as Chanyeol let out a raspy moan, probably due to the excessive alcohol and drugs. 

Chanyeol wanted to hear Baekhyun say his name, his ego taking over his lust. He grabbed Baekhyun’s auburn locks and pulled his head back, receiving a whine from him. He mumbled something inaudible before he went to place kisses all over his neck down to his collar bones. He had to admit, Baekhyun’s collar bones were a work of art, and when he wore things that exposed them, Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about how pretty they’d look with hickeys he’d leave. 

He let go of Baekhyun, and shifted in his seat to allow the other to climb onto him. Now straddling him, Baekhyun sweetly placed his lips on the boys cheek, then his nose, then his other cheek, and continued to leave kisses all over his face as he unbuttoned Chanyeol’s plaid red shirt, revealing abs that he never knew he had. He ran his hands over them, making the taller boy shiver as his hand reached his lower torso, a sensitive spot for him. 

“Don’t tease,” Chanyeol struggled to let out, grabbing Baekhyuns wrists and holding them behind his back, leaning upwards to latch his lips onto the others lips once again. He took his bottom lip into his teeth, Baekhyun whining in pain in response. 

Baekhyun liked it, he liked the feeling of when Chanyeol harshly bit down on his bottom lip, most likely leaving a mark. He liked it when the taller’s grip on his wrists made him wince in pain on top of him. 

They were both riding a high they had never ridden before. Baekhyun’s hips roughly grinding onto Chanyeol’s tight jeans, their moans almost becoming louder than the music playing in the background. They never wanted it to end; this feeling of closeness they had never felt before.

Detaching lips, Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol’s forehead. Their breathy pants filled the car as they got down from their metaphorical high that resulted from the lust in them, still high on the actual drugs. They were drunk and high, for both their kisses were intoxicating to the other.

“You don’t know how long I've wanted to do that, Baekhyun.”

“Me too, Chanyeol, me too.”


End file.
